


Detention

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, I swear, M/M, Oops, Teacher-Student Relationship, There will be Porn, and maybe plot??, and probs other ships, is that a rating bump??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mr. Strider gives John detention, and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm doing an rp with a friend of mine and it made me write this  
> first chapter's really short, it'll get longer, I purromise.

Your name is John Egbert, and you think your Music Theory teacher wants your dick.  
You're not sure, though; you're the most blushing of virgins it is you, but the way he looks at you, speaks to you, calls you out in the middle of class just.. gives you that vibe.  
Not that you're complaining. Mr. Strider is one of the youngest teachers in the school. He's thirty five at the oldest, in his twenties at the youngest, and he's really attractive. Tanned skin, nicked with white scars here and there, golden blonde hair he normally keeps spiked up like a douche, though you can't argue it looks pretty good on him. His slacks were always just the right size, where they made his ass look fantastic but were still decent enough for a teacher, and his dress shirts always fit his broad shoulders well.  
Yeah, you had a slight boner for your music theory teacher.  
You would normally never act on it, but then detention happened.  
He was putting some stupid notes on the board that you really didn't care about, and it just so happened your best bro (and Mr. Strider's little brother--oops) was equally bored in his geometry class, so you two were texting back and forth. It'd been going on for about half an hour before Mr. Strider looked up and apparently saw the reflection of your screen in your stupid glasses.  
"Egbert." His voice was calm, almost bored-sounding when he called for you. You slipped your phone sneakily into your pocket, tried to play it cool.  
"Yeeeees?" Oh shit, you're screwed.  
"I saw that."  
"Saw what, Mr. Strider?"  
"Don't play innocent. There's no texting in class."   
You tried to sink a little farther down in your seat, cheeks heating up. Shit, busted.  
"Detention after school today. In with me 'til five." he said sternly.  
"Yes, sir."  
You were dreading it all through the day, and while you were sitting in your seat idly after a chemistry exam you found yourself wondering if other students would have to stay after, too. If it'd be just you and him alone for two hours.  
Let's just say that train of thought ended with you shifting awkwardly, jeans all of a sudden way too tight.  
At the end of the day you stall as much as you can, irrationally nervous. You walk to Mr. Strider's room and back to your locker the whole way across the school three times before realizing you have to face him sometime and quietly letting yourself into his room, shutting the door behind you.  
"Hey, kid, have a seat," he said without looking up from his paperwork. You did, in a desk at the front of the room, and here you are now, looking up at him expectantly.  
"What're you lookin' at me like that for?" he drawls, still not looking up. You're kind of weirded out that he could tell with his head buried in papers.  
"Aren't you going to give me books to copy or something?" you ask. You're not actually sure what happens in detention. All you know is what bad pornos and high school movies taught you.  
Mr. Strider snorts, amused. You're offended-- that was an honest question!  
"You watch too many movies, kid. Nah, you're probably just going to sit there and watch me grade papers. I'll put some music on if y'want."  
"Uh, yeah. That'd be great."  
He turns some electronic shit on, likely something he mixed himself. You have the feeling you've heard it before, probably during one of your sleepovers with Dave. It's not your kind of music, but it's nice.  
You catch him staring at you multiple times in the time you're sitting there, and by the time an hour passes, you're bored as fuck. That's when he calls your name, and you look up attentively, eager for anything that's going to entertain you.  
"If you do something for me, I'll let you leave early."  
"What?"  
"Let me teach you how to fuck, since you weren't paying attention to me teach my lesson on music theory earlier."


	2. Chapter 2

You can't have heard him right.  
"Uh, what?" you sputter, blue eyes widening.  
"You heard me, kid. You're legal, you're attractive, I haven't gotten off in a while."  
"But you're my teacher."  
"Someone get this kid a fuckin' award!" he snorts. "Yeah, I'm your teacher. But there ain't any cameras in here, and I won't tell if you don't."  
Mr. Strider shoots you a conspiratorial smirk and you swear your little teenage heart just about stops.  
"I don't know what to say." And you really don't. You had never dreamed Dave's bro would proposition you, nevermind in such a blunt way, but from what you know of him, he's always been a blunt man. No beating around the bush for Bro Strider, oh, no, no.  
You're so surprised you can only watch with a dumb look on your face as he comes up to your desk, rests a gloved hand on your chin and gently closes your jaw, which you now realize had been hanging wide open. Oops. He leans down until your faces are level, those bright orange eyes of his burning into yours.  
"You say yes," he murmurs quietly before leaning in and kissing you softly.  
You can't reciprocate for a long while. You just stare at him with wide eyes, even as his slip shut, frozen in shock. Like you said before, you're the most blushing of virgins. The farthest you've ever gotten was a kiss on Rose's lips during spin the bottle at Dave's fifteenth birthday party, and she turned out to be a lesbian. You bet she just couldn't handle all that Egbert, and no other boy would ever even come close to your smooth charm. (You fail to think about the way you basically beat her to death with your admittedly large teeth. You've just about banished that tiny detail from your thoughts.)  
When your body finally decides to allow you to kiss him back, it's fairly sloppy on your part. You're all too enthusiastic; you keep clacking your teeth against his mouth, and when your braces catch on his lip, he gives a little hiss of pain.  
"Shit, kid, don't you know how to kiss?" when he pulls away, his lip is red. Oops.  
"Uh, no? Not really." You're suddenly very self-conscious. Dirk looks amused.  
"Huh. Well, less teeth. Waaaay less teeth. And stop being so aggressive- I'm the dominant one. I always am. Just.. follow my lead."  
You nod furiously when you realize he expects an answer, and he laughs quietly, a low sound that goes straight to your dick.  
Then he kisses you again, and you force yourself to just sit there and be compliant, molding your warm lips to his and simply responding to his movements. It's slow and building, and you find yourself pushing yourself up into his hand on your face, a different kind of eager, one that he hums approvingly at instead of trying to correct.  
You're not quite sure what to do when you feel his tongue move against your lower lip, feel him take it gently between his teeth, so you just let him, not really moving. You feel kind of shitty for making him do all the work, but you're still learning. You just know it feels really nice when he pushes his tongue into your mouth, moves it lightly against the ridges of the roof of it. You can't help a breathless little noise of appreciation into the kiss.  
This goes on for a little while before he starts getting more urgent, rushed almost. You hesitantly return the tongue, and you seem to be doing ok because he gets a bit more into it.  
His hand moves up to wrap into your hair, and you gasp because wow he's definitely pulling and wow that definitely feels really good.  
He makes the mistake of pulling away for breath a few minutes into it, and you pull him back roughly by his orange necktie, keeping a good hold on it even after he gives in and starts kissing you again.  
It's not long before he's got you half on top of the desk and up in his arms, one hand firmly twined in your messy black hair and the other sliding up and down your slightly squishy side. That honestly just makes you putty in his large, rough hands- your sides are so sensitive, something you didn't really discover until he was touching them and you started moaning.  
Dirk's hands move down to your hips, guiding you so you're sitting completely on the top of the desk, legs dangling off the edge with him tucked between them. His hands play with the seam of your blue tee shirt, sliding briefly up under them to put the briefest of pressures on your side before pulling the fabric back down. You hiss unhappily at his teasing, and you feel him grin against your mouth.  
After a long while of this, you whine unhappily against his lips, and he pulls away just a hair.  
"If you want more, babe, you better fuckin' take it."  
You gulp audibly- holy shit, that was hot. But you do decide to try and take what he wanted like he said, moving your hand up to take a hold of his spiked hair and tug sharply.  
"Dirk. I wan' more." Your voice is kind of slurred because you'll be damned if you can focus on clear speech right now, but he doesn't seem to mind because he's raking his hands up your torso, pushing your shirt up along with them until the fabric catches on your arms and you unwind your hands from his hair in order to pull your shirt up over your head. You feel your hair get even messier, but you can't find it in yourself to care, because then Dirk's hand is smoothing through it and his mouth is back on you, laying a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down your throat and lower. He nips and sucks over your collarbones, and you give a little noise that makes you bite down on the heel of your hand and flush bright red. He doesn't pull away until the skin's red and sore, looking at it smugly. You know it's going to mark, but you honestly can't find it in yourself to care anymore, especially as he reaches down to undo your belt and unbutton your jeans without warning.  
Dirk leaves a few more marks down safely below where the collar of your shirt will lie before pulling back, lips red and swollen from kissing.  
"Stay still," he murmurs, pulling back completely to quietly push a few desks together. "Now lie back on those. Knees on the edge."  
You comply without a complaint, shivering a little at the cold surface on your bare back. Your legs are bent at the knee so that your lower legs are over the edge of your makeshift table, feet dangling a few inches above the tile floor. You shift anxiously while you wait for him to grab a few things out of his backpack and come over to you, the objects he retrieved still out of sight.  
"What did you need to get?" you ask him quietly, curious. He ignores you, dropping them to the floor with a quiet bang before tucking his long fingers under the waistband of your jeans and pulling down. You shift your hips up to make it easier for him without even having to be asked, kind of embarrassed at your own eagerness.  
He bends down over you a moment later, trailing more open-mouthed kisses down your torso, nipping teasingly in certain spots and dragging the tip of his tongue slowly around your navel before turning his lips to your left side and leaving a long line of marks that have you gasping and squirming under his mouth. He does the same with the other side, and by then you're panting and pulling hard at his surprisingly soft hair, begging him and begging him for more. He looks up with a sultry little smile.  
"What d'you want me to do to you, babe? You keep begging me for more, but what is more, exactly?"  
God fucking damnit.  
"I want you. To. Just." You can't form full sentences and you're extremely frustrated.  
"To what, baby?" he purrs, then continues when you just sputter a little bit instead of actually answering, "Do you want me to suck you off, Johnny? Lick and suck till you're moaning and groaning and just about to cum, then fuck you until you see stars? Does that sound good, hmm?"  
You're speechless, so you just nod dumbly, blue eyes open wide and focused right on Dirk, who looks right on back with a mischievous look in his eyes that honestly kind of scares you. Then he leans down to mouth at you through your boxers and you think you might quite possibly pass the fuck out because _holy shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok I lied there's not porn in this chapter either  
> and I don't think it's really longer  
> but shut up and take your BroJohn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

His mouth is hot and wet where it latches onto the side of your dick through the blue plaid fabric of your boxers, tongue lapping lazily at the hard form. You gasp audibly, the sound laced with a high-pitched whimper, and you think you may have bucked up towards him a little because his large, rough hands are resting on your hipbones and pushing you down against the desk, making it so you can't move up anymore. You whine in frustration, and he doesn't say anything more, just continues wetting that patch of fabric over and over, giving light sucks and licks until the cotton is plastered to your skin, then bobbing his head to take the fabric between his teeth and pull it away gently, breaking the suction. His eyes dart up to look into your face while he does it and that really takes your breath away because damn, if that isn't the hottest thing you've ever seen and by then you really, really need more, so you try taking a hold of his hair again and pulling because he seemed to like that the first time you did it. He looks back up at you then, expectantly. It takes you a moment before you realize he's waiting for you to speak, to tell him what you want, so you do. Or you try, anyway. You've never been good with words.  
"Dirk, stop being a fucking tease."  
"A tease? What do you mean?" he hums innocently, though the glint in his eyes tells you his thoughts are just about as far from innocent as possible (of course, the way he's got his mouth on your cock clues you in, too).  
"Suck me off or just fuck me already."  
"Impatient, aren't we?"  
"Shut your stupid sexy face and give me more."  
He must like your attempt at forwardness because he moves his head forward and takes the waistband of your boxers in between his teeth, pulling it down ever so slowly. You whine because fuck, you thought you were done with this teasing shit.  
After a moment he's pulling your underwear to rest below your dick, and you shiver a little at the sudden cold air on such a sensitive part of your body.  
Dirk gives an appraising little hum, looking you over.  
"Not bad, kid. Wonder how it tastes?" he muses.  
"You could stop stalling and figure it out, jesus fucking christ!"  
He chuckles at your impatience and wow, his face is so close to your cock that you can feel his hot breath hitting your flesh, and you shiver for an entirely different reason.  
"I might just do that," Dirk murmurs before moving a hand from your hip to your base to support you and leaning forward to give you a long lick the whole way up your shaft. You choke out another little gasp at the unexpectedly hot, slightly sandpapery texture of his tongue, which makes it the whole way up to your tip before he pulls back and licks his lips, as if analyzing the taste.  
"Sweet," he looks surprised. "Just like you, babe."  
He cuts off your breathless laugh with another movement of his tongue, the very tip tracing the most prominent veins on the underside of your cock. Your hand's grip tightens on Dirk's surprisingly soft spiked hair, and he rewards you by finally wrapping his lips around the head of your cock and giving you a hard suck.  
"Fuck, daddy, shit."  
He freezes, and you inwardly curse yourself for letting that slip. Your daddy kink is probably the one you're most embarrassed of, especially as Dirk pulls off of you and gives you a strange look that you can't quite place.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Daddy." Your voice shakes, and he makes a little noise that surprises you.  
"Say it again."  
"I called you daddy." You sound a little more sure of yourself now, even more so as he curses softly and moves his head back down to start lapping at the head of your cock, hand wrapped sturdily around your base to support you while he bobs his head a little, turning his face to get at different directions, all of which feel like fucking heaven to you.  
You can't help a little groan as he starts sucking, just little, short movements of his head. After a few seconds at each angle he pulls back with a lewd pop, only to start sucking at another sensitive piece of skin. He keeps that up for a little before peppering tiny kisses down the underside of your shaft, and you groan when he pulls away, giving you a smug look.  
"John, yer gonna fuck my face now, ok?"  
You think your heart about stops because of all the blood in your body rushing to your dick. Though you're not quite sure how to properly fuck a face, it really sounds good, so you grin a little and reply with a quiet "Yes, daddy."  
"Good boy, Johnny." You never knew a southern accent could sound so hot.  
Dirk wraps those pretty, flushed lips right around your head and creeps them downwards, slowly taking more of you into his mouth. You moan quietly at the unfamiliar feeling but fight the urge to thrust up into his mouth because you know if you did that, he'd likely stop, and you don't think you can take that right now.  
He keeps going until you're sheathed entirely in his mouth, reduced to a panting, whimpering mess under his expert mouth because fuck, the man really knows how to deepthroat, and deepthroat he is; you can feel the back of his throat against your tip and his tongue squirming lazily against your underside. An orange eye rolls up to look at your face, amusement plain in his face. You just force his head up then back down, setting out to wipe that amused look right off his face.  
And you actually succeed; surprise takes over his features at your forcefulness, but he doesn't complain, instead giving an encouraging little sound around you, and shit, those vibrations feel good. You cautiously do it again, tugging him up then roughly shoving his face back down on your cock, then when he moans again around you you do it again, and again, and again til you've got a nice rhythm worked up and he's moaning like a whore around your cock.  
It doesn't take you long before you're close because wow, having someone else touching you down there is way different than your own hand late at night when your dad's asleep.  
"Fuck, Dirk, daddy, 'm close!" you whimper, grip on his hair tightening as he only growls in response, low and loud and letting the pushing the most delicious vibrations through you, and that's what finally pushes you over the edge. You cum down his throat with a loud gasp of "daddy!" and a hard buck of your hips. He swallows you down eagerly, pulling away once you're done to lick your tip til it's clean. He looks up at you now, tongue darting out to clear that last drop off his shiny red lower lip, eyes watching you hungrily.  
"Well, babe?"  
"Fuck, daddy, that was amazing."  
"Damn right it was."  
He's still looking up at you expectantly, and you squirm under his intense orange gaze.  
"What?" you finally ask, a little exasperated.  
"You're gonna get me off now, too."  
You know enough to tell he's not asking you.


End file.
